Torn
by Zaffzaff
Summary: What do you do when you can't avenge yourself by slaying your mortal enemy because you love them more then anything you've ever known? based lightly off Bleedman's GTFDB prior knowledge not required Minnie/OC. Rating may go up, but I seriously doubt it
1. Forward

_Forward_

_People say that the first impression is always the most lasting and important, so I plan to make this one last a long time. This is my very first story on fanfiction so I'll try to do my best…_

_This is a Based lightly on Bleedman's Grim Tales from down below so he owns everything accept my oc's, but about half of the main characters I've made up completly and themain part of the storytakes place in a random city in Florida I visited for summer vacation, Tampa, where the rest of the story takes place in the underworld. This fiction is not exactly written for a younger audience for even though it will basically be a romance, there will be quite a bit of blood, gore, language, angst, and __**there will be death, and a lot of it. **__It may go up in rating but I seriously doubt it. OK so now that all that crap is out of the way, grab a drink, sit back, get comfy, Read and review!! _


	2. Darkness Broken

**Well here I am…This is my absolute first story on fanfiction so please go easy on me….I'll do my best.**

Everything was dark.

The young girl looked around, but couldn't see a thing. She stood on a hard, cold, stone surface in the middle of darkness as far as the eye could see, in all directions, pure, total, unbroken black.

"H-hello….is a-anyone there?" she called out nervously. Even being a creature of darkness, for some strange reason, she was deathly afraid of the dark. It never made sense to her, but still she accepted it, as she accepts all things. She opened her mouth again to call out again but suddenly felt the ground fall out from beneath her feet, plunging her into a fall. She started to scream but suddenly felt herself stop falling, suspended in the darkness, totally weightless.

Looking around, confused and scared, she started to cry. Lord, how long had it been since she cried, must have been ten, eleven years at least? She had never been afraid of anything, save the darkness, but she never let that fear show, for it would disappoint her family, for they expected her to be strong. But as soon as she did, she heard a soft, compassionate, comforting voice of a woman pierce the darkness, a voice that struck her familiar, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it: _"Child…why do you cry? Do not be afraid, for here, you are safe, safe from the horrors of the twin worlds…"_

"W-w-who are thou?" the young girl replied scaredly.

"_Why, I am you child, I am your soul, your subconscious self. I'm here show you something special; something that will change your life and the course of the twin worlds forever…."_

Then it struck the little girl, the voice was _hers_. She was hearing herself talk, or more accurately, her soul. But before she could to ponder further or reply, a beautiful, soft white light surrounded her totally blinding her for a few seconds, breaking the darkness. But as quickly as it came it left, the young girl was left wide eyed and speechless at what she saw…

She was floating weightlessly in space, surrounded by stars. As far as the eye could see, the vast infinite cosmos stretched, taking up everything in sight. She wore only a soft white tank top that came about 1/3rd down her upper legs, a pair of white panties, and a frilled cloth anklet around her left ankle. Then in a soft blue light in front of her she saw…herself. Except her doppelganger wore a beautiful, ancient green dress, a green long sleeve top that puffed out slightly at the upper arm with white cuffs at the sleeves, and a black headband that held her shoulder length hair out of her face.

"Child…I'm here to warn you of the struggle up ahead"

"Do thou mean the invasion tomorrow?" The young girl replied curiously.

After a long pause, her doppelganger replied: _"Yes child, I must not tell you more than my master allows me, but I can tell you this: at exactly the stroke of midnight tonight, you will have to choose."_

Now our young heroin was starting to get really scared. "Choose what? What does thou mean?!"

Now, with slight apprehension, her sentient self replied, _"You will have to choose between your loyalty to your family and race or…"_

"Or what? I would gladly die to protect my family!!" the young girl cried out.

"Child I tell you this only because I love you, I _am _you and I only wish to prepare you for what is ahead; you will have to choose between your family and your mortal enemy, who you will grow to love more than anything else."

The words struck through her like a hot knife. "_The one I love? I only love my family and friends I have here in my home...don't I?" _She thought to herself.

"But…I don't have any mortal enemies…or anyone I love more than my family and friends." (A.N. in this story, she doesn't have any romantic feelings toward junior, and he has none for her. Sorry to disappoint!)

"_But you will child, and you will have to choose who to devote your heart to." _And as soon as she said this she began to fade.

This seriously worried our little heroin. "W-wait I need help! I don't know what to do, I'm scared!!"

"_Do not fear child, for when the time comes, listen to your heart, and with that, you will never go wrong…"_ and with that said, a beautiful Blue light engulfed her, and she disappeared without a trace, leaving the confused, scared little girl to float in the cosmos.

But then, a few seconds after, the little girl watched in amazement as a circle of pure darkness with blurred edges appeared a considerable distance in front of her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion but then started to float toward the strange object that blotted out all light behind it. But then in it dawned to her what _exactly_ was in front of her as she flew faster toward it. A look of sheer horror crossed her face as she realized what was about to happen to her poor, fragile body.

She was being sucked into a black hole.

She felt her body begin to stretch and stretch, letting out a scream of agony and fear as the impending darkness filled her vision, blotting out the beautiful light from the cosmos. After several agonizing minutes of increasing pain caused by a vain attempt to escape the cosmic behemoth, the poor little girl's strength finally left her as she felt her body give in to the horrible tension of being ripped apart, and she knew no more…

Minnie woke up with a scream of fear in a cold sweat, her nightgown and hair clinging to her body uncomfortably. After several minutes of desperately trying to calm down and catch her breath, she managed to stop shaking and survey her surroundings. After a few seconds of squinting in the darkness, she let out a long sigh of relief, for she was back in her room, in her bed. It had all been a strange, twisted nightmare.

She then proceeded to turn on the lamp next to her bed, rubbing her eyes to help than adjust to the sudden light, and then looked at her clock with a look of aggravation and dread. It was 3:15 in the morning, the big invasion was in just over 40 hours, and she needed all the rest she needed. After a few moments of gathering her thoughts, she stepped out of her bed and drearily walked in the bathroom connected to her room and turned on the light, then splashed the cool water in the sink over her face to wash off the sweat, then looked up at the mirror to look at her reflection.

Minnie was a 13 year old girl of the underworld, with a soft, pale skin, deep, compassionate, grey-silver eyes, and beautiful, shoulder length blond hair. Well then again...maybe _just _girl isn't a good way to describe her…no, definitely not. I think _demon girl _is a more accurate way to describe her. See, her mother, Mandy, is human, although an immortal one, human none the less. But her father, Nergal Jr., on the other hand, is a Nergal demon, an ancient powerful race of demons that can form tentacles that come out of their back that form wings, weapons, and can plate their bodies in armor or form sharp claws on their hands that can cut through anything save holy weapons of angels. So, in retrospect, she's a half demon, half girl, or demon-girl. But I'm getting off on a tangent here; allow me to get back to the story.

"I'll never be able to return to sleep with mine nightmare haunting me…" she spoke to her reflection in the mirror and even half expected to receive a reply, but one didn't come, she gave a light sigh and decided to take a shower for due to the ghoulish nightmare, her entire body was coated uncomfortably in sticky, sweat.

After shedding her uncomfortably sticky nightgown, she stepped into the cool, refreshing shower and vainly attempted to clear her thoughts of the strange dream.

"_I must choose between mine family and race or the one I love and treasure above all others? But mine heart belongs to my family and friends. And I think I'd know if I fell in love with someone recently." _She thought to herself confusedly.

After about 10 minutes she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and donned a new nightgown and returned to bed and picked up her favorite book, The Mist, By Stephen King, a book that was actually from the mortal world. The mortal world had much influence on the underworld, from inventions, to music and other forms of media, and even some sports. The mortal references in Minnie's room were rather obvious: a bookshelf full of all of Stephen King's books and walls covered by posters of her favorite human bands. Bands like Linkin Park, Disturbed, Incubus, and Muse, to name a few.

But sadly, very few humans new of the underworld's existence, and those who did seldom had anything to do with it anyway, for there was never any reason to keep in contact with it.

As she snuggled into he now comfortably cool bed she felt and almost overwhelming drowsiness overcome her. She could ponder more about her dream tomorrow; she needed sleep for the big day ahead. Her eyelids grew heavy, her book slid from her hand and landed on the edge of her bed with a soft thud. She just had enough time to lift a now heavy arm to turn off the lamp before the welcome arms of sweet sleep took her once again, this time into the perpetual bliss of a quiet, peaceful, dreamless sleep…

**OK!! First real chapter behind us, and I'm proud to say it only took a few hours to plot and write, too!! Please be patient if you're interested in this story because I won't be able to update this or April fools junior till after Monday because I'm going to universal. Read and Review please and tell me if I should keep it up and/or give constructive criticism, but no flames please!! )**


	3. Take a Bow

**This is where I introduce my main character. Your gonna love this…**

Everything was sunny, a great, beautiful day. Perfect weather: not a cloud in the sky, slight breeze, birds chirping…

Or they would be if you could hear them over the vicious firefight that raged on below.

Men & boys desperately shouted over the roaring 'rat-tat-tat-tat-tat' of the powerful gunfire, red caked the cracked, cooked stone ground, a small memorial of the fallen victims. Even though the roaring gunfire was loud, it only came from two sources, the last two standing on the stone and metal battlefield…

The mid teen boy had nowhere to run. He was pinned behind the small bunker, back against the warm stone surface, barely any bigger than he was, a nonstop torrent of gunfire blazing past at precise, timed intervals on both sides. He clutched his gun to his chest desperately trying to think of something, anything, which might give him just the right opportunity to break free of his current situation.

"_Damnit…he's got me pinned down from both ends, and I can't do a thing about it! He's just one man, how hard can this be?! Ugh…gotta think if something!" _he thought desperately to himself. Surely this can't go on forever, it's not like his opponent's clip is unlimited…

Wait…

"That's it!!" He cried happily, letting out a mental whoop of joy. "_I wonder why I didn't think of this before…" _And so he quietly reloaded his weapon, filling it with all the ammo he had left. A grimace crossed his face, concealed by his bullet-proof mask. He only had 7 rounds left, and seeing as his gun operates on 5 round bursts, and is programmed to know how much backup ammo he has, he'd only get one shot before his custom gun's automatic safety shutoff killed the power, rendering him helpless, an easy target for his opponent's seemingly infinite ammo supply .He carefully listened to the gunfire, finding a steadily dimming pattern; his opponent's clip was running out. He counted the shots, waiting for the exact moment. He'd only have a 5 second timeframe to get this right, due to the average time it takes for people like him to reload.

Rat-tat-tat-tat!! ...rat-tat-tat!!... Rat-tat-tat-….._silence_

"_Now!!" _he thought, diving out from behind the wall, spun 180, took aim and unleashed a final burst of fire at his opponent, who just finished reloading, sent a torrent of fire back at him.

Time seemed to slow down as he dived through the air, all distractions blocked out except for him, his opponent, and the streams of gunfire flying at each other. He saw the long strand of some 25 shots fly right at him, ready to tear into him…

"_Please don't hit, please don't hit, please don't hit, PLEASE..."_ He thought, his heart hammering away in his chest. The stream came closer to his face, closer, closer…

He closed his eyes.

Whoosh! Suddenly he felt a sound like rushing air mere inches away from the side of his head, but no impact. No sound of shots shattering into his mask, not a sound. Not seeing what he was doing, he landed painfully on his side, letting out a pained grunt.

"_At least it's only a fall…coulda ended a lot worse" _He thought with grim satisfaction.

"AHH!!" he heard a shout from across the stone courtyard. Could he have possibly…no it's impossible, there's no way he hit him…but then…why did the shots stop? He chanced a look, and couldn't help let a joyful grin cross his face as he stood up to survey the effect.

His opponent lay on his back on the other side of the field, face spattered in red, and his gun laying several feet away from him. 10 seconds past…20…30.

The young teenager took of his green & black mask and let out an exasperated sigh and muttered under his breath "typical…every freaking time…OK DAVID CUT THE THEATRICS! GET UP, YOU LOST, GET OVER IT!!"

At first there was no reply from the seeming lifeless body, and then suddenly, without warning, the cadaver stood up, completely unharmed. He wrenched his mask from his face, wiping the red paint and bits of plastic from his yellow mask, removed the stained bandana from his head, revealing pail, freckled skin and brown hair cut in a buzz-cut, and then proceeded to glare angrily into the eyes of the other boy, who had an evil, victorious grin plastered to his face.

"_Damnit…some good this thing did me." _David thought agitatedly, glancing at his gun. A brand new top-of-the-line DM6, mint condition, rocking trigger, automated board, 30 BPS and a 14inch barrel, complete with a free 3 nitrogen tanks & 500 balls upon purchase. He blew a total of about 1200 on this paintball gun, only to lose the first 5 matches it ever played, and to the same guy & team nonetheless! "Worthless piece of…" he muttered, followed by a colorful stream of curses to vulgar to print.

David is a 16 year old with a light brown Buzz-cut and pale, freckled skin. He had light hazel eyes that showed wisdom beyond his years and generally wore your classic light gothic getup: dark, baggy ripped jeans, black & purple Vans, a grey leather belt with a huge buckle, a long-sleeved purple shirt with a Linkin Park emblem on it. David is a rather cocky person in the sense that he REALLY hates to lose, can come across as a jerk to people he doesn't like, and generally doesn't associate himself with anyone except his close friends. But when he's with his friends or people he likes, he's very nice and open, so long as you don't piss him off. But he has one key difference from most others…

He's a werewolf.

Let it sink in.

But yeah, when he was walking home from school about 8 years back, he was jumped by a renegade wolf without a pack and bitten in the neck. Sometimes if you treat the bite in time you won turn, but by the time David found him, it was already too late. And ironically he has a vegetarian before turning, so he's the only werewolf in town who doesn't eat a shred of meat, cooked or raw. He also has the uncanny ability to alter almost all Sonics and sound within 100 yards of himself, making them louder or 

softer, sharper or dimmer, barely audible or powerful enough to break through a seven inch solid steel wall. Sometimes when a person is bitten, they can acquire extraordinary powers when the transformation is complete, but this is extremely rare.

"Don't say it" muttered David, dropping his gun on the stone floor, littering unused balls everywhere.

"Say what?" inquired the teen innocently.

"You know damn well what."

"Oooh, you mean…5 MATCHES IN A ROW MUTHAFER!!" cried the ecstatic teen, taking a large mock bow, as if imitating a knight bowing to a king in the medieval ages.

"Yeah…that."

"Meh...you knew it was coming." He said.

"Guess so" replied David, looking tiredly at his friend, leader, winner and now official champion of Barrage paintball field.

Twig was a 14 year old boy of the mortal world, with slightly tanned skin, and long, messy, bright green hair that to fade slightly to black at the tips, though he looked more of a 16 or 15 year old then 14. He almost always wore the following clothes: light black pants made of what seemed like a cross between demine & corduroy, a darker black frayed felt belt that seemed to lack a buckle or any other fastening device, black skate shoes with green soles and a grey skull under neon green bar laces, different colored tank tops with emblems depending on his mood, and green, fingerless gloves. Though it looked good on him, it hardly fitted his personality. Twig was a laid back, kind, cool person, who generally got most everyone to like him. Incredibly slow to anger, he found good in almost all people, people who you probably would never want to associate yourself with. But the most interesting thing about him was his eyes. His right eye was the color of deep, rich purple, while his left eye was forest green; one of the two will glow when he uses one of his two his powers, but we'll get back to that in a minute.

But with being a trusting and forgiving person, this also came with setbacks. Not a lot, but some people sought to take advantage of his kindness to get to him and his friends. Their small Florida town wasn't very big or noticeable in the world's eyes, but it held several significant, important points in this world to people who knew of them, from being the city with the highest population of magic users & half humans (vampires, werewolves, some fairies, etc. etc.)to being the location on the world where the wall between the living world and the underworld is the weakest. For these reasons many evil, corrupt men tried on numerous occasions to get to Twig & his friends, simply because they had the highest magic powers of the city.

Magic can be obtained by 3 methods. One, a person can be born with them, which either occurs from a mutation of the brain, or one parent is a fairy, werewolf, or a vampire. Two, a person can try to learn them, but his rarely works without aid of someone who already has extensive powers. And finally, a person can be cursed with them. It is said that Twig was cursed with his strange, obscure powers when he was born, but no one really knows how except for him, and whenever any of his friends ask him how it happened, he always tells them the same thing; ' I'll tell you when the time is right'. Though the teams powers don't come between their friendship, for Twig and his and his friends went way back, before any of them had powers, or could at least control them to any extent.

"Well done Twig, I'm impressed" called a voice from behind him, causing him to turn around and smile at his fallen comrade.

"Thanks a lot James, you did great yourself!" He exclaimed in reply, clapping his friend on the shoulder.

James is 17 years old, with long, red hair the color of a blazing inferno, hung trailed down in a mess of paint & sweat to his shoulders, and dark red eyes. Having been eliminated from the round early he took of his paintball armor, now wearing a pair of baggy khaki colored pants with red around the edges and a tight black under-armor top. He also wore a pair of Emerica skate shoes that were probably 2 sizes too big, and a Livestrong wristband. James was a calm, cool, collected individual that rarely got excited over anything. He showed emotions, just not a whole lot.

His powers mostly encompassed fire, explosives, combustion, and mostly everything else that goes boom. He acquired these powers by learning them with the help of a special tutor he visits once a week, every year since he was 5 years old.

"Don't worry Dave, you did pretty awesome too!! Yeah, you were totally awesome!!" called a loud hyper voice from behind David.

David couldn't help but let a small smile cross his face as he turned around to find his best friend staring at him with a ridiculously large grin, then replied "Heh…thanks Travus, I tried."

Travus was a 15 year old with dark tanned skin, messy blond hair that always spiked out all over the place. He had light blue eyes that always seemed distracted by something. He wore loose, faded, torn up jeans that looked like hand-me-downs, a pair of old flip-flops, and a random anime shirt with an emblem of a cartoon girl sitting on a beanbag, wearing headphones, with a black shirt that went down to her knees with an Egyptian ankh on it. The caption under the picture was 'music is medicine for the soul'. Travus is extremely hyper, loud, happy-go-lucky fellow that seems to see the bright side of everything. But still, he forgets things a lot, and in this instance, to change out of his paintball armor.

His powers encompass teleportation, so he can teleport just about anything, going at any speed, including himself & other people just about anywhere he wants. Much to his displeasure, the others made him swear not to use these powers to his advantage while playing paintball with them. Not that he'd need them anyway, for next to Twig & David, Travus is the best paintball player in the whole city. 

He came to own his powers roughly 5 to 6 years ago due to wining a bet with a powerful warlock, thus wining his powers. If he lost though, he would b forced to be the warlock's slave for the rest of his life.

He stopped gambling after that.

"Thanks a bunch T, though you seem to be forgetting something…"

"Oh no what did I forget?! My gun is still here, oh what could it be-"

"You're still wearing your armor idiot." muttered James.

"Oooh, so that's what it was!!" cried Travus in glee, running away into the changing rooms on the side of the field.

Twig look up at James slightly annoyed. "No need to be rude, it's not his fault he's an idiot…"

In response to this all James did was smile lightly and continue. "Well someone's gotta pick up after him, and it doesn't seem David is doing a good enough job..."

"HEY!" cried an indignant David.

"Twig is right James, there's no need to be rude." called an unidentified voice from behind the trio.

"Hmm…good to see you didn't ditch us just yet Matt…" muttered Twig.

Mathew is 13 years old with long, wavy brown hair & chocolate colored eyes. Mathew could be James' brother, for they were almost exactly alike, save Matt is a child prodigy, a genius straight A's student, though he dresses like a convicted felon: baggy black pants with buckles and chains, dark black T shirts with death metal emblems on them, black studded wristbands, several earrings, dark eyeliner, the whole deal. Though he's always studying so he almost never has time to hang with the others, so when he can it's a blessing in itself. So when days like this rolls around they all get together and either go to the local skate-park or hang here & play paintball for a few hours before retiring to a local restaurant. Mathew always, wherever he goes, even when he studies, always has a pair of headphones in his ears, blasting some random metal or Goth music, mainly slipknot or Marilyn Manson. Yet, as David, he also has a small difference from Twig, James, and Travis; he's a vampire. Now normally a vampire out at this time of day would burst into flames upon contact from the sunlight, but he's immune to this for 2 key reasons: one, his father is a vampire with a human mother; he wasn't turn into a vampire by bite as most are. And two, he wears specially modified SPF 77 sunscreen. His powers ironically, control and bend light to his will, he can make it become solid, extremely hot or cold, dim it or brighten it. He can even make it form into weapons.

At this he chuckled lightly and continued. "What, you think I'd leave right after the game to study or something? Schools over guys, I'm free to do whatever."

"Like you ever do anything at all unless we drag you out of your freaking dim-ass house…" muttered David smugly.

"Oh and your one to talk about being dim?" he retorted curtly.

"OH MAN YOU GOT BURNED!!"

"…."

"Hey Travis, didn't see you here, where were you?" asked a curious Mathew.

"Oh yeah I didn't take my armor off until 10 minutes after I was supposed to so James called me an idiot, but besides that not much!" cried and overjoyed Travus.

"…what did James call you?" inquired Mathew stonily"

"I hate you Travus…"

But suddenly Twig interjected. "Sorry to end this pleasant little chit-chat, but save it for another time, our time here is up, and I'm starved."

"Yeah I could go for some grub too" David put it.

"Hmmm a valid point Twig, but where can we go? Its 5 o'clock on a Friday night and school ended a day ago."

There was silence as they pondered their current situation, but then all at once, without warning, they all cried in a united voice.

"THE GREEN IGUANA!!"

And with that said they all threw their gear in the two large bags David and James had strapped to their backs, ran across the field to the 5 dirt bikes that were chained up to the bike rack all in a row, undid the locks, and without another word, rode off the field and embarked in a 5 mile journey to indulge in the feast of champions…

**Holy crap that took upwards of FOREVER to write! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've been swamped with finishing my classes, but I get a break on memorial day and soon I have a 2 week vacation, so I'll have plenty of time to update, not to mention when summer rolls around.**

**OK for this installment I gotta give props to a bunch of awesome people and stuff that helped with this so here it goes…**

**Kaydolf on deviantart for giving me the awesome design for Twig, my OC. You're awesome Kay!**

**Paintball, DM6, gothic clothes and dramatic matrix slow-mo for being totally badass…**

**Vampires, werewolves, fairies, and SPF 77 sun block for being ridiculously hard to find…**

**Livestrong, Emerica, Linkin Park, Marilyn Manson, Slipknot, Florida, and the Green Iguana for being downright freaking awesome!!**

**Well that's all for now! I'll try to update as soon as possible but until then…**

**chao**


End file.
